Nox Decious
Nox Decious is an important antagonist in Stupid Mario Brothers and King Arthur. He became evil when he learned from his brother Merlin that the Chosen One was not himself. The two battled, which ended in Nox Decious donning a mask to cover his burnt face. Nox Decious' primary goal was to take control of Earth and destroy all good. History Background Decious and his brother Merlin were chosen to decide who would be the chosen one that would save the world as prophesied. Merlin chose Arthur, which enraged Decious; as he believed that he was the chosen one. He and Merlin fought at The Hill, with Merlin the victor thanks to The Nether Saber. Merlin believed that he had killed his brother, but this was not the case. Decious was actually knocked unconscious, and went into a coma for almost a year. His face was badly burned from the battle, forcing him to wear a mask. Decious then realized that he was mortal and that he could not stop himself from death even with his wizard abilities. Decious then began to research the Stone of Righteousness, and learned that he could use it to become invincible. In order to stop anyone from taking it form him, he used a most dark and ancient magic: El Nox de la Shateu which translates as, The Darkness of the Shadow. The result was a dark substance known as The Darkness, which fused the Stone of Righteousness directly to Nox's soul. The Darkness stayed with Decious from then on, feeding on his soul for countless generations. Season Two Nox Decious is first identified as a threat to the real world in Link's conversation with Mario and Luigi at the campfire. After investigating the rumor of the resurrection of Ganondorf, Link journeyed into the desert where he first heard In the Darkness lies the Truth from a group of Gerudos. He believes the Darkness is referring to the ancient sorcerer Nox Decious, who was defeated in battle by his brother, Merlin. It is revealed that Decious was revived by by Bowser and that he, in turn, revived Ganondorf. Once he catches up with them, Ness tells the Mario brothers and their friends about how if Decious is the Darkness than the Truth lies within him and to get it out of him he must destroy it. He is not certain of Decious's relationship with Ganondorf and Bowser but he does know where he is. Before leaving them, Ness shows them into The Dark Forest, where Decious resides. First Battle With Mario Nox Decious makes his first appearance to Mario when the gang reach a clearing in the forest. Luigi launches a fireball at him, but Decious quickly reflects it and eliminates Luigi from the fight instantly. He and Donkey Kong engage in a power struggle, but Decious knocks him out with a strong blow to the forehead. He and Link continuously reflect a ball of energy back and forth before Decious hits the Hero of Time and eliminates him. He easily pummels Brock and pierces Peach's defenses. He and Mario, as the last two conscious, battle. Decious defeats the hero in no time. After the fight, Decious explains to Mario his plans to destroy the world. He also informs Mario that Bowser and Ganondorf work for him, not vice versa as originally thought. After this, he disappears Encounter With Wario Brothers Leaving the dark forest, Nox Decious begins to take control of the Orchard. There he is approached by Wario and Waluigi who wish to serve him after hearing how he easily defeated Mario. He explains to the two that he wouldn't even consider their help since not even Bowser wanted them. They leave in defeat, and Decious lets out an evil laugh. Wario would later get his revenge. Second Battle With Mario Nox was aware that Mario was going to attempt to defeat him once again so he prepared a beam sword. He decided to create a copy of the Black Widow Blade, as he did not believe Mario was worth the wear and tear. He planned to use the true saber to defeat him. Once Mario enters the Orchard, Decious takes him by surprise. Mario hastily tries to merge the Nether Emblems but Nox kicks the hilt out of his hand. Determined to stop him, Mario takes out his other beam sword and fights Decious with it. The two seem to be evenly matched in beam sword combat until Mario smashes his saber into Nox's hilt, causing his duplicate to explode. Seeing that he no longer has the high ground, Decious uses his Dark Magic to destroy Mario's beam sword. With Mario weakened, Nox Decious explains to him his conflict. Eventually, Mario is overpowered and is being choked by Decious, and when he is almost finished off, Wario gathers the Nether Emblems and puts them together to form the Nether Saber. He stabs Decious in the back, killing him, so he could kill Mario himself. Season Three Decious is not seen in Season Three but is mentioned a few times. In the series finale, it is revealed that he is the master of Shadow Mario, who was split from the Truth Stone and possessed Mario to attempt to kill Wario. Merlin also believed that The Darkness would take Decious' form, not realizing that Mario was it's most powerful host. The Movie Decious appears in Luigi's dreams, telling him to join him, to let their minds become one, to embrace his Darkness. Luigi refuses to, screaming at Decious to get out. Later, Luigi confronts the Darkness who briefly fights him with his beam sword. Darkness walks over to Luigi and deals an intense kick into his stomach. Instead of killing him though, he decides to let Decious take over him. With their minds becoming one, he becomes Mr. L. Later, it is revealed that Darkness only got his soul into Luigi so he can kill him himself. Mr. L walks away as Darkness screams at him, to show his superiority. Mr. L then observes the Darkness' battle against Wario. After Wario 'kills' The Darkness, Mr. L says The Darkness has served his purpose and he is glad to be rid of him, then walks away. Later, Mr L fights Mario. After being weakened by Mario, Luigi fights back against Decious. After being choked by Luigi, the soul of Nox Decious is seemingly destroyed for good. Season Four Nox Decious makes a brief appearance in the final episode of Season Four in Shadow Mario's flashback. He was resurrected by Ganondorf to help destroy Darkness, who he knew wouldn't join them. Merlin was too late to stop Ganondorf from resurrecting Nox and is not revealed wheter or not Merlin died against his brother. Season Five He appears after Mario, Wario and Mona had taken down some of the ninjas. He reveals that he killed Merlin, which Mario doesn't believe him. He gets into a battle with Mario, which ends when Mario knocks the Black Widow Blade out of his hands. When three ninjas restrain Mario, Decious chooses to spare him because Ganondorf wants to kill Mario himself, and departs. Mario sends Yoshi to follow Decious and track him down to Ganon's base. While trailing him, Yoshi almost blows his cover when Decious declares his intent to "take a dark dookie" in the woods, disgusting the dinosaur. Decious later appears at a meeting of the League of Bad Guys. When Zubashi announces that he is sending a team of ninjas to destroy the Darkness, Decious is disappointed, as he believed that he would get to destroy the Darkness. When Mario and his friends arrive to battle the league, Decious tells Wario he will regret betraying him. Personality Decious has the personality of a power-hungry super villain who wants to rule the world. He is very calm and collected most of the time, even keeping cool when The Darkness betrayed him. However, he is incredibly bitter and lost his temper with Mario while dueling with him. Abilities Decious can teleport from place to place, much like Shadow Mario, and can conjure up Dark Magic fireballs. Decious is also capable of using an invisible telekinetic "force" to push foes away or even strangle them from a distance. Before he became knowledgeable in the subject of beam swords, Decious was skilled at normal swordplay, although his blade was no match for the swiftness of Merlin's Nether Saber. Decious later used the Black Widow Blade when in his regular form and the Dark Emerald Blade when he possessed Luigi's body as Mr. L. Trivia *His theme is Dance of the Knights by Serguei Prokofiev. *His Dark Magic in Episode 25 is white, but in Episode 30, it is black with a red aura. The reason for this is unknown. However, it can be that he used a different magic than before. *Nox is latin for "night" and Decious for "to fall down" or "fall" so his name loosely translates to "Nightfall" or "Night to fall down". *Chris Muller played Luigi as well as Decious, so it was easy for him to play the part of Mr L. (since he already did the voice). *Nox Decious hurt his face in a battle with Merlin, and Darth Vader also burnt his face. So Nox Decious could be a reference to Darth Vader. Relatives Merlin Decious's brother Mario Since Merlin and Decious are brothers, Decious is also Mario's great ancestor. Luigi Same as Mario Relationships Merlin Merlin is Decious' older brother. It is believed they had a good relationship until Decious got mad when he wasn't picked as the Chosen One. Since then they were enemies and Merlin defeated him in battle, scarring his face. Category:Characters Category:Season Two Category:The Movie Category:Villains Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Original characters